stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Jekyll and Dr Hyde
Dr Jekyll and Dr Hyde is the eighth episode of the fifth season. Tagline Upon arriving at an Hydran outpost that resembled Jupiter Station, its chief scientist asked them to test a device he invented. What he did not realize was that the Hydran turned into a doppleganger through the use of the device. Summary Act One Once again, the Romulan Senate based on Rator III hailed the Bouteina, charging it of an important, if secret, mission. The Senate sends the crew to investigate the reports sent by the Tal Shiar pertaining to a Hydran-developed device located inside a starbase known as Deep Space I-95. The bridge crew discusses the strategical implications of the base garrisoning. However, in Deep Space I-95, the doppleganger has assaulted maximum-security convicts in the brig, trampling them down and severely wounding them. A security alert has been called and the culprit was identified as Dr. Hyde. Act Two When the Bouteina arrives at Deep Space I-95, they realize that the garrison has been emptied. The commanding officer of the starbase contacts them, asking for aid about an experiment performed by Dr. Jekyll, having given a case of latinum to the family of one of the victims. After the science officer threw its tantrum, he returned to his cell, and the doctors went to collect the bodies of the trampled criminals, bringing them to the starbase's sickbay, loading all the intensive-care units in it. They mount an away team to accomplish the mission that the Senate gave them. Act Three With six environmental suits prepared, the away team gets ready to accomplish its away mission. Rovas inserts himself into the away team to eat some Pipe Dream ice cream. In the starbase's prison, the parole board decided that the convicts that were inflicted life-threatening injuries would be granted parole, by orders from the Hydran nobility, in a manner not unlike the critically wounded convicts of the Lyran Star Empire. Ilyana then opens a channel to His Grace the Marquis Crixon, to request a visit to the brig. This visit was granted and they got to deck 246 to see the objective of the mission. Act Four When they finally get to the brig, the away team realizes that Dr. Jekyll is asleep, with Rovas going back to the ship after eating his Pipe Dream ice cream. When Damar gets back in Ten Forward, he prepares a serving of Pipe Dream ice cream to Putal, after the latter smoke cigarettes. However, both Mizarh and S'arah asked Putal as to why he kept pipes in his quarters, explaining that they are mementos of the Bowsers. When Dr. Jekyll awakens, Dr. Hyde takes his place and becomes extremely sluggish. After due analysis from the events in the brig, they come to a bleak realization: the device is deeply flawed. Act Five Ilyana then proceeds to contact Duke Lodion of the Hydran Keepership, reporting to them the flaws of Dr. Jekyll's device, with the device that could potentially blow in their face. A funeral was organized after some convicts succumbed to their wounds and these criminals were put in the coffins. Lord Crixon describes the tragedy that unfolded before him. Jekyll describes how Hydran justice has been to them and these victims, and Ilyana then proceeds to uncover the failures just when the Keepership announced that the project was canceled. Jekyll himself asked to commit suicide because of the device's failures, and was killed on the Bouteina. Background The title of that episode was inspired by the book , with Mr. Hyde relaced with Dr. Hyde instead. External link *Dr Jekyll and Dr Hyde on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes